


Happy Birthday

by Trystyian



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr comes home from a mission the day before his birthday and Malik has a huge surprise for him.  Modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has existed for months and it was supposed to be beta read but things got insane and it got forgotten. Written in about six hours so there are mistakes so please bear with me as I correct things.

Malik sat at the counter wondering where Altaïr could be since he was more than a week late the worry had really plagued him.  It was a dull rainy afternoon during the week so customers were few as he sat reading an old Arabic text that he had found.  The store he worked in was a haven for a book addict like him, rare and used books with a new section thrown in.  He always had the latest or oddest books to read as he rarely bought any even with his slight discount most of his money went to the shabby studio apartment he had for himself.  Malik didn't even have a car anymore as he couldn't really afford it on his minimal salary not that he needed one since Altaïr spent more time out of the country than in it.

Malik would always smile when he thought about the man he loved more than anything.  Only having his right arm and not his left had left him with limited options, as he had not really wanted to attend college again.  Sure his linguistics degree could be used for something but most jobs required you to type like a maniac which he could not do.  The accident that had stolen his arm was just that, an accident even if Altaïr had blamed himself for years for it.  Sure the assassin had been driving that day but he wasn't the one that missed the stop sign that day.  They had been working together at that point, the mission they were on was very important to the order and the country.  Fortunately they had been in New York City when it happened so getting proper medical attention was easy.  Altaïr does not talk about that day and yet it is as if he forgets that he was the one that had to be cut out of what was left of the sedan after the eighteen-wheeler had practically cut it in two.  Malik had easily survived it just cost him his arm, the assassin spent months to be himself again and still bore the scars.  How he had only lost the ring finger of his left hand was something to behold.  At first Malik did hate him for it even if it wasn't his fault but over time and finding a new life for himself Malik had moved on.  The order had spit him out like trash since he couldn't perform his job anymore and since he couldn't type they didn't keep him in an analytical capacity. 

Malik kept losing focus of the page in front of him it wasn't like Altaïr to not even call him or text him.  Altaïr had made sure Malik always had a working cell phone especially since he lived in such a shitty neighborhood.  The assassin always felt responsible for Malik after the accident but they didn't see each other for years after.  Chance brought them back together as Malik sat in the ER waiting for one of his friends who had gone in for simple stitches so they thought but they needed much more.  He had had no way to get home that night as his car had died as usual.  Altaïr was there just after a mission his hand a mess but otherwise he seemed all right.  Malik couldn't believe what he was seeing; thin, awkward Altaïr had grown into this filled out tall vision that the linguist had to turn away from so he could remember to breathe.  He knew it was him; no one had eyes like that or the scar that marred the right side of his lips. 

Malik tried to keep his nose in his book as he sat there but it was hard with the assassin's voice wafting in the room as he spoke to the nurse at the desk.  Sure he couldn't hear clear enough to understand the assassin over the screaming kids but he could pick that tone out anywhere.  The bookseller had never known whether the assassin preferred men or women but something told him that it was men because damn he was beautiful now.  The staff had taken him right away no questions asked, Malik knew the hospital was really run by the order so of course Altaïr would get preferential treatment.  The eagle, yeah they always called him that and Malik always wondered why until he had seen him work.  Malik was reading his book when the shadow came over him and he looked up into those piercing amber eyes.  "You waiting for someone or?"  Altaïr's voice was very quiet but he knew Malik would hear him easily.

Someone came into the shop bringing Malik out of his reverie.  The old man was a regular so the bookseller ignored him knowing he liked to look around and not be bothered.  Covertly Malik reached into his pocket to check his phone, his boss hated cell phones with a passion and didn't understand why Malik always was checking his at certain times.  Nothing, not a text, missed call or email to say what was going on with the man he loved.  This was the worst part of not being married, the order didn't care that Malik was worried sick and he would get no answers even to know if his love was alive and well because really he didn't care where Altaïr was as long as he came home in one piece.  In two and a half years of being together that had only happened once where the assassin had come back only to have to spend time in the hospital and rehabbing the knee he had torn to pieces.

The old man came up to the counter with a big stack of books as usual.  Malik helped him and he left without a word.  He sat back down in the chair trying to focus on his page but it was futile.  Altaïr never did this to him, as he knew how much Malik worried and when he didn't contact him he usually warned Malik when he was on blackout.  The afternoon dragged on slowly as the snow fell harder turning the streets into white flues as the usual rabble that roamed the sidewalks stayed inside.  Six o'clock finally came freeing Malik from his work as he tossed on his nylon snow jacket over his light blue polo shirt.  He needed to get uptown to where the assassin's apartment was since he was house-sitting as usual.  He felt wrong calling it home even though he spent most of time there it seemed.  The assassin's apartment really wasn't one to Malik, he thought of it as a house enclosed in a tall building.

Malik walked in the snow not really noticing it except for it was cold and getting colder as the sun set.  He was trying to remember what was left to eat, as he had not gone to the store since he had not gotten paid yet.  He hated that he couldn't provide more and the assassin seemed to provide everything.  Sure he could afford it but Malik always wanted to give him what he could and at times it didn't seem like much.  He didn't understand that the only thing Altaïr wanted from him was for him to be happy and to feel loved. 

Malik entered the building the doorman recognizing him and grinning at him.  The man was one of those cool people that looked at you for what you were inside not outside.  The assassin had chosen the man himself as most of this building was owned and rented by people in the order.  The elevator operator waited for Malik and took him up to the top floor where the apartment was.  He didn't know who Malik was as he had not been on the job long but he knew he had a key as he had seen him all month.  He had never seen Altaïr.

Malik inserted the key and opened the door slowly as old habits were hard to break.  Quickly he went over to the panel and entered the alarm code.  The lights were on which was weird as he thought he had turned them off.  Slowly he went into the kitchen but the lights were not on there as he worked down the hallway.  Artifacts from around the world were on the walls as Malik opened the bedroom door and almost screamed with happiness but anger crept over him as he looked at the still form of his lover on the huge bed.  Malik looked around realizing there were no suitcases in the room and he hadn't seen any in the living room either which was just weird for Altaïr always brought him something back from wherever he had gone besides it had been a two and a half week mission, now a month so he had taken stuff with him as always.

Something wasn't right since the assassin was fully dressed laying across the bed asleep by the way he breathed.  Malik was very confused as he stepped closer, carefully not wanting to startle Altaïr as he was probably still armed since it was very rare he wasn't.  Malik didn't try to undress or wake him he just moved his overgrown hair off his temple and got pissed at the stitches that were under his fingertips that were not bandaged at all.  Sure he was used to small infractions and bruises when the assassin came home but this, they might have been five days old.  Malik turned the assassin's head so he could see his face and almost lost it right there.  He was so bruised but he had been cut in three places.  Malik decided at that point he knew why the assassin had not called him, he was afraid of his lover's reaction.  He didn't cry but he wanted to and he wanted to know how that beautiful face had been marred so much.  Bruises were one thing but this; this was unusual even for a close up assassin which was what Altair was.

Carefully he kissed the full lips that he now had to get reacquainted with as he had missed them for a month now.  They were cold as usual and it took several long kisses before the assassin's lashes started moving.  Finally he looked up at Malik and just closed his eyes again turning his head away.  "Love look at me, why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"  Altaïr slowly turned himself over; it was easy to tell more than just his face was damaged just by how he had no grace to his movements. 

"Because I have no phone, because that Hastings bastard sent me home on a commercial coach flight that was 12 hours long."  The assassin tried to sit up but it was not worth the pain in his body.  "I am sorry Malik; you should probably just go home since I just will probably be asleep the next two days."  Altaïr did not move again as he laid there across the bed perpendicularly with his eyes closed.

"I am not going anywhere, at least tell me where you are injured so I can take care of you."  With his one hand he was working at getting the black monk-strap shoes off the older.  He was careful since he didn't know what was injured and he knew how much his lover liked to hide his pain.  Altaïr sighed knowing how stubborn Malik could be at times especially when it came to the assassin's well being.

"Just undress me Malik so I can sleep."  It was cold and distant which Malik would ignore since Altaïr was exhausted.  The assassin tried to move to help Malik but his lover would have none of it.

"Lay still, I will do it."  Carefully he was unzipping the black skinny jeans from the taller and pulling at them slowly.  Altaïr's face grimaced as Malik pulled them down his long runner's legs.  There were bruises here and there on his firm legs but nothing more as Malik kissed each one with his firm lips. 

"I know you miss me but just don't."  His voice had changed into pure pain as he spoke without opening his eyes to look at his lover.  Malik was more than worried now as they were so close now and Altaïr wasn't one with an aversion to being touched by his lover. 

"Why?  What is wrong love?"  Malik stood there wondering if he should even bother with the black long-sleeved shirt, afraid of what he might find but worse the pain it would cause Altaïr to remove it.  Carefully he moved the bedding around so he could move the assassin and put him in it properly.  He peeled his own wet clothes off, went into the bathroom for a few minutes, and came back with a glass of water and pills.  "Here at least you should sleep now."

Altaïr opened his eyes to look at his lover and all his worry was for Malik.  "I am sorry, I just don't want to be touched right now it just hurts too much."  He reached for the water and the pills downing them easily without sitting up.  Malik set the glass on the desk and climbed into the other side of the bed.  He leaned over kissing the man he loved gently.  The assassin kissed him back this time with more love on his lips than he had in a long time.  "I don't know where my luggage is sexy but I did get you something, but I got you something else too but when I wake alright."  Malik nodded running his fingers through the older's dark hair as he always did.  "I love you Malik." 

"Its ok beautiful as long as that is the only reason and I love you too Altaïr."  Malik carefully laid next to him placing his hand on his lover's thigh thinking it wouldn't bother him there.  Altaïr had closed his eyes and was out cold in seconds, his lover laid there for over an hour watching him breathe worry painted on his harsh face before he succumbed to sleep as well.

~~

The sun was pinking the sky when Malik woke with his lover draped over him the shirt he had on had ridden up revealing just how bruised he was.  Malik moved the hair off Altaïr's face and kissed his temple lightly before shifting him very carefully off of him so he could start his day.  The assassin purred in his sleep reaching for Malik blindly but falling back asleep easily.  Malik covered him back up and just shook his head, times like this he hated the order and how they treated his boyfriend.

Malik closed the bedroom door after making sure the blinds were closed so the light wouldn't wake Altaïr.  He went into the kitchen a grin on his face, yes he hated that his lover was in pain but he had been waiting for a perfect time to spoil him.  "Happy Birthday to you my love."  He sang in a hushed whisper with a smile on his face as he went about making the cake.  He ate bread for breakfast not wanting to make anything since Altaïr would probably sleep the day away.  The landline rang and he answered it quickly.  The call only lasted two minutes and he threw on proper clothes quickly, taking the key with him as he went to the lobby. 

Standing there was the security guard and a thin blonde woman wearing a shirt from one of the big airlines.  Malik's eyes lit up as he recognized Altaïr's black leather luggage.  The security guard smiled at Malik's recognition and was not worried about the bookseller claiming them for the assassin, he knew they were inseparable.  The woman didn't want to leave it with Malik since the last name was not the same and he didn't claim to be married to Altaïr. 

The old man was adamant that she release it to Malik and finally they succeeded.  Malik noticed the new computer bag and wondered why when the old one was barely six months old.  The guard helped him bring things to the elevator knowing the elevator operator would help him bring it into the apartment.  Malik thanked the guard and the doors closed for their ascent.  He hoped the assassin had slept through this but he didn't hold much hope as he always seemed to know when Malik just got out of bed and when he had left.

Everything was put in the front room easily enough.  Malik's whole apartment would fit in this room which was sad but he didn't care.  He wasn't going to push Altaïr for anything; he had enough to stress him out without his lover pushing him to move in.  Malik went down the hall to the master bedroom and peeked in and as usual the assassin was curled in the middle of the bed under all the blankets.  Malik could only smile as he knew this meant he was asleep at least.  The bookseller kicked off his shoes and went back into the kitchen deciding what he was going to cook for dinner for them.  He didn't mind if the assassin slept all day but he would wake him for dinner.

Malik smiled and pulled out makings for lasagna as Altaïr loved it as long as it was made the way he liked it.  There was a knock on the door and Malik wondered who it could be since very few people were even allowed to be sent up here.  Carefully he opened the door only to find a courier from the order with several envelopes and two small boxes.  Malik took them and placed them with the assassin's luggage for now as they could be dealt with later.  The cake was done and he put out to cool while he worked at making the lasagna.  He would have to walk to the store in a bit he just hoped the assassin would sleep which he probably would considering how tired and injured he appeared.  He did what he could his heart singing at the idea he was going to spoil Altaïr today even if he did complain about it. 

The rain had turned into snow leaving a mess on the sidewalks as Malik walked to the store, sure he could have it delivered but they never got the produce just the way he liked it.  He walked by several shops just looking in the windows wishing he could find something for his lover who could have anything he wanted and was so picky.  Then something hit him and he remembered something the assassin had told him before he had left on this mission.  He ducked into the lingerie store an impish smile on his lips.  He was used to the stares, it wasn't being a male in a lingerie shop, it was the missing arm.  He picked out what he wanted, paid and hurried to the market so he could be home as fast as possible.

The snow was falling hard as Malik came out of the market his arm full as he carefully made his way down the slippery sidewalk.  He was used to it so it didn't require much effort as he made it back to the building the doorman greeting him and letting him pass easily.  Once back in the warmth of the apartment Malik shed his coat and shoes taking everything into the kitchen.  He went into the hallway bathroom opening the bag from the lingerie store and grinning like a child.  He held the red silk up to his face liking how it complimented his darker skin.  Even being inside too much his skin retained its olive tones easily.   He exited the bathroom stuffing his purchase into the bag and taking it with him into the kitchen.  He finished the lasagna as much as he could before he went back to the master bedroom to check on his lover.  Altaïr's lashes fluttered as Malik moved toward the bed and he turned to look at the only thing that mattered to him.

"Come here."  The assassin turned and uncurled himself slowly the pain dancing across his weary face.  Malik sat on the bed next to him but the assassin pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard.  "I am sorry for not being able to let you know what happened."  He held Malik's face in his bruised hands, "I love you and I have missed you so damn much."  Malik could only smile and kiss him again harder his lips taking only a moment to meld perfectly against the assassin's. 

Altaïr went to sit up and Malik shook his head.  "I am going to do everything for you today love."  Altaïr rolled his eyes but was in too much pain to argue.  "So what would you like right now?"  Malik had an idea but he wanted to hear it from the assassin's swollen lips.  Whoever had stitched his face had done a shitty job and Malik wished he could have it redone but he knew the wounds were too old already. 

"Has anyone called about my luggage?  Food would be nice, I don't know what is here so make whatever."  He was still out of it and it showed in his voice.  "Probably more pills since I hurt so damn much."  This time he did sit up but slowly as he moved from the bed so he could use the bathroom, he came back in the bedroom trying to peel the shirt he had on off.  Malik rose quickly so he could help, the incisions on his torso were just ugly the stitches didn’t look professional at all. 

"Dammit where the hell were you that you couldn't be taken care of properly?"  He finished pulling the shirt off the assassin his eyes roving over the sculpted form of his lover as always he couldn't help but stare.  The tattoos that were on the assassin’s torso always had intrigued Malik and the assassin came home with a new one now and again, he didn’t have so many to be distracting from his sculpted body but it wasn’t just one either.  The eagle on his collarbone was black with its wings spread covering the width of the assassin’s chest.  He also had the creed scripted on the middle of his upper back in Arabic.  It wasn’t huge but it wasn’t so tiny that one would not be able to read it at any distance.  Malik’s name had been scripted over his heart last year on this same date.  The scripting was all in black so it stood out on the assassin’s paler skin.  Despite what he did scarring him up he was still the most beautiful thing Malik had ever laid his eyes on.

“I can’t tell you as I may get called back in a couple months.”  Altaïr’s voice was laced with pain but he was sincere.  Malik would know that this happened a lot so he usually didn’t ask but he hated how poorly his lover had been taken care of.

Malik kissed him before helping Altaïr back into the bed.  "I will clean you up in a bit after you eat."  The man knew his lover couldn't shower but would want to so he would spoil him by doing it himself.  The protest formed on the assassin's lips but never made it out with the pain he was in as he tried to get himself comfortable on the bed.

"Ok you win, damn I haven't been this beat up in a long time."  He sighed closing his eyes refocusing his mind as he normally would.  Malik left him propped up on all the pillows not caring about the mess it would make to bathe him in the bed.  He went in the kitchen putting together a quick but filling lunch for his lover, he was always starved when he was out on missions, not because he wasn't fed he just was distrusting most of the time of eating out not to mention tired of it since he was forced to do it a lot. 

Twenty minutes later he came back in the bedroom and Altaïr was asleep again Malik just smiled setting the tray on the large table that was by the bed before dragging the chair next to the bed.  He kissed the assassin's soft dry lips until he woke again.  "You need to eat love."   He spoke quietly as Altaïr opened his eyes looking up at Malik an annoyed look in his eyes as the bookseller broke apart the bread and delicately held it against the older's lips.  "I am spoiling you today as much as I want."  Altaïr just looked at him and shook his head.  Carefully Malik fed the assassin, he had never done this before since Altaïr resisted being spoiled as he called it but Malik loved taking care of him as it was the one thing he could give him and willingly gave him freely.

Altaïr ate slowly but he ate everything Malik placed on his lips.  The assassin would kiss Malik's fingers when he could but he was clearly still very out of it.  His lover held out the glass of milk and carefully placed the pills in his mouth.  Malik always made sure there were certain ones kept around because of situations like this.  Altaïr swallowed them easily enough and looked up at Malik the pain deep in his golden eyes but the love was bleeding through.

"I love you Habibi."  The assassin's voice reflected the pain but the worry as well that he always carried for his lover.  Malik rose going into the bathroom for several minutes, he came back with several towels and water.  He knew how much having blood and who knows what on his skin bothered the assassin.  Altaïr had closed his eyes when Malik had gone in the other part of the huge room.  The bathroom was really part of the master bedroom suite.  Carefully he sat on the bed and kissed the lips that had always fascinated him.  Sure he knew what they felt like against his own now but still the softness always seemed to tease him.  The water was not too warm as the assassin didn't like it really hot.  Malik smiled at his lover even though he was probably asleep now, the man was a bunch of contradictions that Malik adored.

"Altaïr?"  He whispered quietly and the black thick lashes did not move.  Malik started with his arm carefully since there tended to be injuries under the dried blood and Altaïr had an average amount of hair on his body but it was long.  The assassin was a purple mess and Malik hated it because that meant he had suffered who knows what at some Templar prick's hands.  The assassin twitched in his sleep but Malik kissed his full lips gently settling the older.  Time passed easily enough as Malik went about his task.  Altaïr was only in his boxers so it wasn't too hard to clean most of him up.  He had managed to not really get anything on the soft bed sheets.  As silently as he could Malik took everything back into the bathroom after covering his lover and kissing his forehead carefully since that was where one set of the stitches lay.

Malik left the bedroom but left the door open so he could one at a time bring his luggage into the bedroom along with the things from the order.  The bookseller didn't open any of it as Altaïr had a fit the one time he had tried it but that was so long ago Malik was tempted but then thought better of it.  Quietly he closed the master bedroom door catching himself in the mirror in the long hallway and going yuck since he wasn't shaved and needed a shower himself now.  He had a few things to do before he could however.

Cream cheese frosting on a dark chocolate cake, Malik just smiled, at least Altaïr knew what he liked and expressed it to Malik a long time ago.  Malik had not forgotten as he always wanted to know so he could not just please the assassin but surprise him too.  Carefully he layered it together with chocolate in-between two of the three layers.  Steadily using an old Syriac script he frosted Altaïr's name on top of the cake before placing it in the refrigerator.  He pulled the layers out and finished the lasagna putting it back in the refrigerator. 

Lightly he padded across the almost periwinkle carpet in the master suite not wanting to wake the assassin who was laying stretched out for a change.  Malik grabbed towels and a couple things he needed so he could shower in one of the other bathrooms.  He took his time as he wanted to be perfect even if Altaïr just held him after dinner he would be more than happy since he missed him so much.  Malik fell asleep on the couch in the front room as he was prone to doing at times.  He had the day off as he always took Altaïr's birthday off just in case he was home.

The sun was long gone when Malik woke to being cold and the skies black with the snow filled clouds.  Carefully he rose turning the oven on and changing into something nice for a change.  He hardly ever dressed up but he wanted this night to be special and Altaïr loved it when he did wear a suit so he did picking out a dark charcoal grey one with a very light blue shirt.  It took him a few moments to decide not to bother with a tie since his lover was asleep and he was the one that always tied it for him should he wear one.  Peering into the master bedroom Malik smiled as Altaïr was still asleep stretched out.  The bookseller quietly walked away to cook the lasagna in the oven before finding a bottle of Merlot to go with it.  This was a special night and Malik wanted everything perfect.  He kept rechecking his pocket to make sure it was still there where he had moved it to.

Malik had set everything up in the bedroom without waking Altaïr at all. Between exhaustion and the pills he had managed to stay asleep the whole afternoon which the bookseller knew would be better for him but the assassin was not going to miss the rest of his birthday. Malik had pulled the table close to the side of the bed the assassin was sleeping on and set the table for dinner with the good dishes that the assassin had brought back on his way through England. They complimented the silverware that came from an American silversmith very nicely with their black dragon motifs with gold running through the pattern. Malik had lit the unscented candles and left the room only for a moment to get the dinner out of the oven.

He came back and Altaïr had not moved, Malik wasn't worried since his breathing was very even with sleep. Glancing back at the assassin Malik would smile with the love in his dark eyes but the worry as well for the man he loved dearly. He brought the cake in as well but placed where the assassin wouldn't be able to see it. Pulling the chair to the table Malik walked to the opposite side of the bed kneeling on it and knee walking across so he could kiss the assassin's parted lips lightly the heavy shadow on his face poking at his lips. Altaïr purred at the contact a cat moving towards a warm presence. "Hey beautiful." The assassin opened his eyes fully and just grinned at his lover and the way he was dressed.

Altaïr yawned and stretched carefully and Malik moved so he could. "Damn I have missed you so much Mr. stunning." Malik almost giggled as he still at times did not see what Altaïr saw in him when the assassin could clearly have anyone he wanted. "Help me sit up so I can look at you and not tear any of this." The bookseller held out his arm across Altaïr's body so he could grab with both arms. Slowly Malik eased him up and he noticed the table. "I love you, you know how much I am going to want to get you back for this?"

"I know but its worth it because of the look on your face that cannot reproduced except by me doing something for you that you don't expect." Malik sat next to the assassin helping him move, his legs didn't seem to be bothering him. He shivered as he sat there since he was still only in his boxers. The linguist went to the closet and found his lover a robe that would be easy for him to slip on but be warm at the same time. It was this thick beat up ugly orange thing that the assassin had kept just for this reason so if he got blood on it he wouldn't care. Malik loved the damn thing because it brought the amber out in his lover's eyes. Carefully he helped the assassin into it and kissed him on the head first but then Altaïr tilted his face up so he could kiss Malik's lips. "Thank you I am starving but I almost want dessert first." The glimmer in those eyes reflecting the candlelight almost did Malik in, even after all this time it didn't take much for him to want Altaïr.

Malik rose and sat in the chair easily wrapping his legs outside of the assassin's. Altaïr picked up the utensils to serve since he knew how much it annoyed Malik that he couldn't do certain things without making a mess. The assassin only winced once when he figured out using his left hand caused him less pain than the right. Once he had both plates served he cut the bread apart and buttered it lightly. He stole Malik's hand at this point caressing it with his calloused scarred fingers. The assassin's eyes were full of love, his pain forgotten as he looked across at the one thing in his life that was perfect. "I love you Malik Al'Sayf, I know I don't tell you enough but sometimes there are no words for what you are to me." He kissed Malik's palm with a light caress of his dry lips. "Before we get started bring me the computer bag please."

"And I love you Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, of course." Malik rose and grabbed the new bag.

"Those envelopes too, I know they are from the order but what I want better be in one of them." The bookseller nodded at his lover as he set the bag and envelopes on the bed. Altaïr looked through the four envelopes and found the one he thought he needed opening it easily. He smiled at the documents inside and set them on the bed opening the computer bag and pulling out more paperwork. Malik was watching his lover curiosity in his dark eyes and on his lips as he poured wine for both of them.

"Can I ask what you brought back for the collection?" Altaïr grinned and held out two red velvet bags to the bookseller. Malik was like a kid except books were his candy and the assassin traveled everywhere so finding him something was never too hard except the assassin was picky in that he always wanted it to be special. His lover accepted the two twelve by eight inch bags and opened the top one first. Altaïr's eyes were on him as he pulled out the heavy book with gold edged pages. As usual it was not in English but Malik liked it that way.

"How? I have wanted this for years." Altaïr just grinned at him and indicating with his eyes he should open the second one. The bookseller slipped the very old book back into the bag and set it aside. The second one was heavier than the first and much thicker. Altaïr had set everything down and was looking right at Malik as he opened the bag anticipation on his tired face. "Son of a bitch. I am not going to ask how you got this." Malik got up and threw his arm around his lover and kissed him fully. "This is how I know you love me, because I mentioned this over two years ago and here it is in my own hands." Altaïr was beaming at his lover's reaction to his gift. It was normal for the assassin to bring him two books or more but rarities like this he would have been happy with one.

"I had to lie about what it was but I didn't care, I knew you wanted it." The assassin started eating but was watching Malik as he did the love on his face at his lover's reaction as he opened the book. It was a Quran that was a few hundred years old, Malik had been pining for one since he was a teenager. The bookseller put his treasure back in its pouch for now as they would end up in the library here with its atmosphere controlled environment. The linguist started eating as well, he was nervous and antsy as he still wasn't completely sure about what he had gotten for the assassin. Sure the one thing he was not worried about at all but the one in his pocket made him nervous and he was never nervous about anything.

Malik was just grinning at his lover as he had a feeling there was something else as usually he didn't want the computer bag like that. "So why the new bag?" Malik asked between bites.

"Your books wouldn't fit in the old one and after the fiasco of them losing things I didn't want them lost at all especially the one. This is perfect Habibi." He had finished the first piece and was cutting himself another. "The old one is in the bigger suitcase if you want it for something."

"I just might since its not that old." Malik was done eating but he would wait for the assassin to finish. He knew eating would help him heal he just kept looking at his face and would get angry at the lazy doctor who hadn't bothered to sew him together properly. Altaïr finished his wine and poured them both another glass.

Once the assassin laid his fork on the plate for the last time Malik rose and moved the dinner plates out of the way. Altaïr reached to help and Malik would have none of it brushing his hand away. The assassin sighed hating the idea that Malik wanted to wait on him so much. Malik carried the plates to the other table and set them down quietly, picking up the cake and bringing it to the table. Altaïr just blushed and grinned because he knew it was homemade. "You are spoiling me rotten you know?" He asked with a slight feigned annoyance in his soft voice.

"Yes and I am loving every minute of it." Malik pulled out his phone and took a picture at that moment with the blush still on the assassin's face. "I love you, Happy Birthday." The assassin smiled and grabbed Malik's hand again so he could kiss the palm his soft lips lingering a long time as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you. I love you too." Altaïr just smiled and waited to cut the cake until Malik had taken a picture. Then he cut the three layer cake easily and served them both a slice each. Malik stood and kissed his lover a long time before letting him taste the cake and sitting down. Altaïr took a bite and closed his eyes clearly enjoying what his lover had spent so much time making. Malik just grinned and took a picture but he knew it would not capture the love on the assassin's face or the pure joy on his lips.

"Malik its perfect like you." Malik just blushed to his ears as it was rare the assassin called him that so when he did Malik treasured it more.

"Thank you but you are the perfect one," Altaïr opened his eyes and was looking at Malik just slightly shaking his head a smirk on his frosting coated lips the white standing out in the candlelight. Malik had eaten most of his piece already as he was a fiend when it came to sweets. He rose moving the cake and the plates off the table easily to the other one just so they were out of the way.

"It took me a long time to find something for you my love but when I did it was perfect like you are to me," Malik was looking down at the man he loved, the only man he had ever truly loved. He folded himself onto the floor after moving the table out of the way so he was in front of Altaïr on his knees. He held out a tiny red box to the older and looked up at him trying to hide the worry on his face. "Happy Birthday Altaïr."

The assassin took the box carefully as he did with any gift. Carefully he removed the bow and didn't just tear at the paper but found the tape to open it without ripping the paper. The inside box was black, the anticipation in Malik's eyes grew tenfold along with the nervousness in them. The assassin's rough fingers opened the lid carefully and he turned the box over to let the velvet box slide out of the box. Malik stole Altaïr's right hand from him and was looking up into the golden eyes that he fell in love with the first time he saw them even though he didn't know he had. The assassin looked down at him with all the love in his still eyes and curiosity marred his face when Malik stole his hand.

"You ready for me to really open it now Habibi?" The assassin sensed Malik's tension and had no idea why he would be. Everything Malik had ever picked out for him was perfect and he treasured it each time his lover went through the trouble to find him something. Malik nodded his lips parted his heart in his throat as he looked almost scared.

Altaïr opened the box easily even with only four fingers to do it with. As soon as he saw what was in the box the shock could not be hidden nor could the tears in his eyes. He couldn't speak at that point but he was looking back at Malik now. Malik had waited for that look before he spoke in very nervous tones.

"Altaïr, will you marry me?" Malik knew he had to get the words out but the look in his lover's eyes told him the answer. There were no words for the different emotions drifting over the assassin's normally harsh features. Altaïr was trying to breathe as he just stopped while Malik spoke.

"Yes Malik I will." The assassin reached down and pulled Malik into his lap and kissed him so hard the tears on his cheeks were pressed into Malik’s as his tongue devoured his lover's mouth. Malik would swear that his heart stopped until the assassin spoke. Altaïr's arms were around Malik hard, holding him in place as he broke the kiss. "I love you so much but no way was I expecting this." Malik swiped the box from the assassin and slipped the ring on Altaïr's right hand, it fit perfectly, a platinum band with one diamond in it. Malik kissed Altaïr’s finger after he slipped it on, the assassin held out his hand inspecting it. "Oh Habibi its perfect." Altaïr was an emotional mess still but he was happy and that was what mattered to the now relieved Malik.

"I love you too Altaïr." The younger was kissing the assassin's face with his eyes closed as he sat there on his lap happier than he had ever been in his life.

"I know we hadn't talked about what I have for you but with your gift it just makes sense." The assassin let go of Malik with one of his arms and reached for the pile of papers on the bed. He handed them to Malik who rose to turn the lights on so he could read it. His face just changed and he couldn't get past the first box on the top of the first page.

"Altaïr...you did this without saying anything..." The pure joy on his face was all the assassin wanted and was beaming at seeing.

"Malik I should have done it a lot sooner and I am sorry I didn't, but read the second stack.” The assassin knew which order he had placed them in so he knew what was what. Malik did as his lover asked and it was his turn to cry. He darted back to Altaïr kissing him hard.

"Oh my love you always get the best things for me. I assume I have to sign all this for it to be real?" The assassin nodded in between kisses and removing Malik's suit jacket. "Then let me get a pen." Altaïr blindly dug in the bag producing this very beat up black pen that looked like it should be thrown away. "Damn you think of everything." Malik almost cried because the pen had somehow survived the length of their relationship. The bookseller placed himself in the assassin's lap and sat there reading and signing everything he needed to.

"There." He handed the papers back to Altaïr who neatly put them in the computer bag before tossing it on the floor.

"You are now officially a resident of this apartment and officially my partner so the order can kiss my ass about me wanting to take care of you and you knowing what is going on when I am gone." Altaïr kissed Malik his lips caressing his lover's with a mix of tender surprise as he still had not expected the ring he now wore and would only remove if his mission required it. The assassin leaned back on the bed taking his lover with him a lingering kiss on his lips. 

"I love you so very much." Malik rose and slowly was discarding what he was wearing. The assassin's eyes were glued to his lover's thick body the red silk moving with him as he turned back to his lover pushing the ugly bathrobe from his shoulders. "I have missed you so much." Malik was just ogling his lover with his brown eyes slowly, the assassin truly could be called nothing less than beautiful in Malik's eyes.

"I love you too. I know I hurt too much Malik but make love to me..." The ardent lust in his voice was not lost on Malik as he moved his hand over his lover his lips caressing his chest slowly. They both knew this would not last as it had been too long since they touched each other. Altaïr's hands were in Malik's hair as he laid there wanting to scream for so many reasons, most of them good.

Malik's lips were warm on the assassin's smooth scarred skin his tongue seeking out the spot he knew would bring his lover around not that it took much. They both were such sexual creatures it didn't take much for either to be more than just aroused. The assassin's fingers dug into Malik's shoulders as the younger sucked and kissed his way down the assassin's chest careful of the stitches. Altaïr let go of Malik as his lips reached the waistband of his now very tented silk boxers. "Mmm I have missed this and the way you taste." Malik closed his eyes his lashes dark in the brighter light. Neither cared about the light they were not ashamed of their bodies at all. Malik easily worked the boxers from his lover's sore but lithe body. He eyed Altaïr's erection like candy his mouth watering at seeing it after so long.

Without opening his eyes Malik wrapped his swollen lips around the assassin's head and then opened his eyes purring at his lover as his tongue did circles around it. Altaïr laid there his breathing accelerating and his hands clutching at the bedding. Malik knew exactly how to tease him just enough and his mouth was just this divine gift that the assassin never grew tired of feeling on his body anywhere.

Malik's hand was resting on Altaïr's chest as he knelt on the floor without taking his mouth off Altaïr. Without hesitation and keeping his eyes open his slipped Altaïr's cock deeper into his mouth the pleasure spilling into the air as Malik slurped against the flesh of his lover. His fingers kept clenching against Altaïr’s chest as he rendered the assassin into a lustful, needy mess of a man as only Malik could do.

Altaïr twisted under Malik's supple mouth as he thrust against his face the moans escaping his open mouth that were becoming breathless quickly. The assassin raised his legs resting them on Malik's shoulders and squeezing his lover's head between them. Altaïr was in pain as shown on his face and in his moans of pleasure that Malik was so good at getting from him. Malik dropped his head even lower moving his hand finally so it was wrapped around the assassin's ass pushing him up closer to Malik's throat. Malik moaned with the cock in his mouth as he reached his throat. He knew it would not take much to make his lover finish but he wanted this to last, it wasn't everyday that one got engaged to the perfect man.

Malik suddenly rose and kissed the assassin's lips hard his teeth tearing at Altaïr's lips his tongue demanding attention as the assassin slipped his arms around his lover pulling at him his uneven nails scraping Malik's back. The bookseller could only arch himself against the assassin and moan loudly filling the room his own arousal scenting the air between the two men. Altaïr's mouth wanted more and Malik gave it to him as he pressed his body against his lover carefully not putting weight on his chest at all.

Malik's erection was pressed against Altaïr's as the younger kissed his lover hard his mouth trailing kisses down his neck as he sucked the skin between his teeth hard. Pre-cum was dripping from both of them as the assassin placed his feet on the bed his knees raised as far as they could go. Malik moved off of his lover and just stared at him, "I don’t' care what you say you are the perfect one." He was staring like he would just eat Altaïr up before he bent to kiss the beauty in front of him. Malik didn't kneel on the floor though knowing it wouldn't take much for this to happen he reached for the drawer by the bed and slipped the lube between his legs kneeling in front of that view of his lover opening everything to him. Delicately he kissed Altaïr swollen sac and drifted lower his eyes black above the assassin boring into the amber ones of his lover.

Altaïr laid mostly still until Malik's puffy pillows touched his entrance then he writhed on the bed as his lover tormented him with his hard tongue. The assassin's body responded as it always had for Malik, opening easily and there were no words for what his lips felt as he kissed that entrance like he would the assassin's lips.  Altaïr rarely bottomed so Malik was savoring this enjoying every second of looking at his beautiful lover in this position. Taking his hand to the entrance Malik pressed his finger inside eliciting a deep moan from the assassin. "Mmm I have missed that so much." Malik's voice was deeper than the assassin's and laced with his lust for the man beneath him as he slipped a second finger inside finding Altaïr's prostate so easily.

Altaïr's moans were turning into panted screams now as Malik's fingertip kept skating across that sweet spot. As he slipped the third finger in he just grinned, it never seemed to matter how long they waited in between the assassin was almost always ready. Malik moved his legs apart dropping the bottle on the floor before slipping his hand out of the assassin and opening the bottle easily enough. The liquid was warm in his palm as he looked at his lover's serene face. Malik was determined that he would get the scars fixed once they healed as the one twisted his skin into something ugly. Slowly he pressed his now coated finger into Altaïr. The moans growing and the squirming more pronounced as he laid there. Malik rose easily placing Altaïr's ankles on his shoulders.

Carefully while watching his lover's face Malik eased his head in a grin on his parted lips as Altaïr's face changed into something only he got to see and he knew it. There were no words for the mix of pained pleasure that filled the assassin's almost black eyes. Altaïr gripped at the bedding hard until Malik moved over him then his hands were on Malik's back begging him to be closer, he pulled at Malik hard not worrying about his injuries at that point. Malik had sheathed himself inside Altaïr his own lustful moans escaping his breathless throat.

Malik stood there motionless for a moment just savoring the feeling of being inside his lover, the warmth but the perfect ways they fit together always amazed him as he bent over without warning and just started pounding Altaïr the slaps loud in the room as the assassin's knees got pushed forward towards his sweat laden chest as Malik didn't make love to him, he outright just fucked him and the assassin was taking it so beautifully that Malik had closed his eyes as he hardened even more knowing this was not going to take long now but god he loved doing this. His hand was pushing Altaïr's legs off his shoulders as he wanted his lover's hard cock in his strong fingers.

Coming together was something they mastered a long time ago and Malik was very good at it.  The screams rising from the bed just made him smile in a mischievous way his hand stroking the cock in his fingers at the same pace as he fucked Altaïr's entrance with.  "Fuck me harder damn."  Malik just grinned knowing he was doing everything just the way the assassin wanted it by those words.  He did as he was asked increasing the pace and force behind his thrusts. 

"Altaïr..."  Malik's voice sang out a crescendo as they both came at the same time one filling the other and the other making a mess of his torso. 

"Malik..."  They had screamed together the need was so great in both of them.  Malik didn't slip out of Altaïr as he stood trying to breathe, instead he leaned forward and laid himself in the mess of his lover's cum and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  Malik knew though once was never enough for his lover as he felt him still hard beneath him.  "Fuck I love you." 

Altaïr raised his hips lifting Malik and himself from the bed as he came again and Malik just grinned at the beauty on his lover's face but the strength he possessed in his whole body always amazed Malik.  "I love you too beautiful."  Malik was kissing Altaïr with gentle pecks on his face, neck and jaw line.  The assassin’s body was flaccid beneath Malik as they laid there a sweaty tangle of limbs and kisses.  Altaïr moved his arms from around Malik.  "Move Habibi, its too hard to breathe right now with you there." 

Malik carefully rose and slid himself out of his lover grabbing one of the plain towels they kept in the nightstand just for this reason and was cleaning off his lover kissing him as he went.  Malik did this quickly though as he knew the assassin was in pain and needed to rest.  Malik had not expected this tonight but he should have known that the day Altaïr had had to wait would be too long for him.  Once he had them both cleaned off, carefully he slid the assassin onto the bed further.  Altaïr helped where he could but Malik did most of it as he tried to regain his breathing his lips parted on the afterglow of his face. 

Malik tossed a bathrobe on after covering the assassin and kissing him.  "I am going to put all that away, get you water and pills so you can sleep."  Malik was petting Altaïr's sweaty hair away from his face.  The assassin was looking up at him with more pain in his eyes than before and Malik hated himself at that moment but neither was very good at resisting the other, they never had been once they had started having sex with each other.  The assassin closed his eyes and nodded Malik kissing his lips lightly before turning away to clean up the mess from everything, dinner, the computer bag, his books, his clothes and the towel.

After a few trips to the kitchen Malik came back into the bedroom for the night water in one hand and pills in the other.  He stood there just staring at the nude form of the only thing he had ever truly loved and just smiled.  He was no longer just his lover, he was his fiancé and soon to be his husband.  The giddiness returned as he kissed Altaïr back awake so he could take the pain pills, Malik knew he wouldn't sleep long without them right now.  The bookseller set the water on the table and climbed into bed with his fiancé.  "I love you, happy birthday my love."

Altaïr smiled and turned his head taking Malik in his arms ignoring the pain it caused.  "I love you too and I have never ever had a birthday like this.  Shall we get married before yours Habibi?"  Malik was glad the assassin could not see his face as it was buried against the assassin’s chest.  He nodded eagerly but did not say anything as once again the assassin had reached in so easily and touched his heart in just the right way.  Altaïr fell asleep in minutes as Malik reached to cover them both his own oblivion not coming that easily as he was too wound up still. 

Malik raised his head looking up at Altaïr's blissful face; his swollen lips parted the scar catching the moonlight that was peeking through the blinds.  The long lashes that were clumped together as he had shed tears of pain in his sleep.  "Fiancé."  Malik took a breath, "fiancé.  Altaïr is my fiancé."  Malik was whispering but the assassin's lashes remained still against his cheeks.  "I am the luckiest man on this planet."  Malik kissed the assassin's lips gently before resting his head against Altaïr's shoulder and finding oblivion himself.


End file.
